


Reluctant Ranger

by M_E_Scribbles



Series: Clexa Halloween Week 2017 [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Halloween Week 2017, Day 4: Costumes, Lexa is the reluctant one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Scribbles/pseuds/M_E_Scribbles
Summary: Clarke and friends have a surprise for Lexa. She has no idea what their group costume is going to be. Clarke already knows she's going to hate it...





	Reluctant Ranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfjillyjill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/gifts).



> Again... no horror... I'm not sorry!

“She’s never going to go for this,” Raven said from the back seat of the car.

“She will,” Octavia asserted.

Clarke only smiled a little; she had a good idea about what was going to happen. She just shrugged in the driver’s seat and said, “Everything will all work out. It’s just a party anyway.”

Just minutes later they arrived at their destination. Lexa and Anya were waiting for them inside. They were all preparing for a costume party at a friend’s place.

“Are you sure Lexa has no idea?” Octavia asked.

“None, she thinks we’re going as Hogwarts students. She even has a cloak ready to go,” Clarke laughed. She walked up the stairs first, leading her best friend’s to her girlfriend’s apartment.

Knocking on the door, Clarke rocked back on her heels and smiled to herself. She was looking forward to seeing Lexa in the costume she’d picked out for her. She knew she wouldn’t see it coming, she’d probably object. A lot. Profusely. Over and over again. But in the end, Clarke had every faith that she’d win the fight.

“Hey,” Anya answered the door, looking right by Clarke and meeting Raven’s eye.

“Hey to you too,” Raven grinned and stepped forward, pursing her lips for the kiss she knew was coming.

Pulling her inside, Anya left the door open for Clarke and Octavia to follow. Raven giggled and pulled her girlfriend to her bedroom quickly, the bags with their costumes hanging over her shoulder.

“Where’s Lexa?” Clarke shouted after them.

“At the store!” Anya answered. Then the door slammed behind her, only to open a second later so Anya could add, “She’ll be back in ten minutes.”

Glancing at Octavia, Clarke shrugged, “Maybe you should go and start getting ready. I’ll wait for Lexa so she doesn’t come back to all of us busy.”

Octavia shrugged and headed to the bathroom, whistling as she went. Clarke dropped the bags in her arms on Lexa’s bed before she moved to sit on the couch. She was playing a game on her phone when her girlfriend finally came walking in.

“Hey!” Lexa beamed.

“Hello!” Clarke stood to greet her.

Meeting in the middle, Clarke lifted her arms around Lexa’s neck, playing with the baby hairs curled against her neck. Lexa’s arms looped loosely around her waist. Smiling, they leaned in, lips meeting perfectly in a soft kiss.

Pulling back, Clarke grinned. “I like you.”

“Good. Because I think I’ll keep you around,” Lexa responded. Then she heard a thud coming from the bathroom. “Where is everyone?”

“Anya and Rae are getting ready in her room and O is in the bathroom,” Clarke answered.

This was where she knew she’d get nervous. She was thrilled with the costume she and her friends had come up with. But Lexa… she knew Lexa was going to be more difficult to convince.

“Where are our costumes?” Lexa asked.

“Your room,” Clarke answered.

Nodding, Lexa gave her another quick kiss before stepping away. She grabbed Clarke’s hand and pulled her along, “Well let’s go. You can help me!”

“I don’t know that you’ll need help,” Clarke shook her head and resisted a little.

Before Lexa could question that, Anya and Raven burst out of Anya’s room, clad only in sports bras and boy shorts. They were bickering, that wasn’t new, but the red spandex stretched between them was. Narrowing her eyes, Lexa zeroed in on what she could only assume was a costume.

“No!” Lexa shook her head vehemently. “Not happening!”

“Lex,” Clarke sighed.

It wasn’t that she wasn’t expecting a fight. She wasn’t stupid after all. However, she was hoping that Lexa wouldn’t be as resolute as she sounded. Suddenly, her night felt like it was about to be a lot more difficult.

“Clarke!” Raven tugged on the red spandex again. “Tell Anya I’m the Red Ranger!”

“As if! We all know who the backbone of this group is!” Anya snapped.

“You’re the black ranger,” Raven said.

Rolling her eyes, Anya tugged it back, “Not happening. You wear the black one. I’m wearing this one!”

Suddenly, Octavia burst out of the bathroom. She was in her full costume, including the helmet Raven had made for all of them. Moving around the room, making her own sound effects, she was almost a yellow blur.

“Wait,” Lexa’s eyes narrowed. She turned and glared at Clarke. “If they have the red suit and Octavia is in the yellow one… Clarke!”

“Baby,” Clarke whined, looking up at her through her lashes.

Suddenly, Raven was sprinting past all of them and into Lexa’s room. Five-seconds later, she reappeared with a bag. She promptly threw the bag at Lexa’s face. They all waited with baited breath as she opened the bag.

“Dudes. What the hell? No,” she rolled her eyes at the helmet in her hand. “I didn’t want to go to this party in the first place so Clarke promised me I could dress as a Hufflepuff. Now you want me to wear pink?! Pink spandex?! No!”

“Lex,” Clarke sighed.

“No!” She shook her head and put the helmet back in the bag, tossing it on the couch. “It isn’t happening!”

Raven returned to Anya’s side, grinning at her. She knew Anya would want to side with her sister, which meant she’d be easily distracted.

“Hey Ahn?” She winked. “Remember how good I look in that red dress you like so much?”

“Yeah?” Anya nodded, not looking away from her sister who was still ranting at her girlfriend.

“Want to bet I’ll look better in red spandex?” Raven purposefully lowered her voice a little, making it a bit huskier.

Snapping her head to face Raven, Anya’s mouth dropped open. Memories of that red dress flooded her mind. Suddenly, she found herself nodding.

“You’re right,” She agreed wholeheartedly. “You should wear red.”

“She can wear whatever she wants! I’m not wearing pink!” Lexa shouted. She whirled to yell at Clarke, but found her gone, so she turned back, “Whoever thought of this is crazy!”

****

Inside Lexa’s room, Clarke was changing into her costume as quickly as she could. She could hear Lexa arguing with someone. She figured the best way to get Lexa to agree to wear the costume.

She braided her hair and pulled it up into a bun. Then she grabbed her helmet and tucked it under her arm.

****

And there was Lexa. Still complaining about pink. She hated pink. Pink was a dumb color. Clarke knew how much she hated pink when she agreed to try to get her in the costume.

“It used to be a masculine color!” Anya tried to reason.

“It’s pink. And I hate it. You’re wearing black! You wear the pink and I’ll wear the black,” Lexa grumbled. Then she smirked, “what is Lincoln doing that weekend?”

She kept talking. Talking about how stupid it was that little girls were forced to think they liked pink. No one actually liked pink. Lexa was sure of it. No one noticed Clarke reappear in her blue spandex.

“Babe?” Clarke said softly.

“I’m about to make a point about the patriarchy, Clarke,” Lexa held up a finger, her eyes never leaving a very bored looking Raven. “And then -“

“Lexa,” She cooed, trying again. Her tone edged with warning.

“What?!” Lexa whirls around annoyed at the interruption. Until she spotted her girlfriend of course. Then she was anything but annoyed. She instantly started nodding, “Yeah. Sure. Good. I’m in! When do we leave? Should we practice? How does this costume party thing work?! Is there a contest?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to drop me a line here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Questions and comments and kudos are always encouraged! And encouraging!


End file.
